


[Podfic] Cats Make Good Friends

by auania (lesbianmorrigan)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cats, Gen, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianmorrigan/pseuds/auania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it felt to Hermione like Crookshanks was her only decent friend in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cats Make Good Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cats Make Good Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/22879) by Gamma Orionis. 



Download mp3 [here](http://205.196.121.60/4rl36sr1rllg/5r7lslkb1h11cz3/Cats+Make+Good+Friends+by+Gamma+Orionis.mp3)

(49 seconds, 770 KB)


End file.
